Land of the Lost: Scarab
"Scarab" is the twelfth episode of season 3 of the original Land of the Lost children's television series and the forty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Rick Bennewitz with a screenplay written by Ian Martin. It first aired on NBC on Saturday morning, November 27th, 1976 at 10:00 am. Synopsis makes a friend.]] Holly Marshall and Cha-Ka are gathering firewood and are on their way back to the temple. A huge storm is brewing over the horizon, and the thunder is causing the local animals, such as Torchy, to act out. Cha-Ka finds a large brilliantly-colored beetle and decides to keep it as a pet. Holly returns to the temple, leaving Cha-Ka to chase the beetle. He captures it near Lulu's swamp and races back to the temple with it. Jack Marshall and Will Marshall return with more firewood. They grow slightly irritated at the fact that Cha-Ka would rather play with his bug than help out. Jack goes to talk to him, and tries to explain about how everyone is expected to pull their own weight. s gone wild!]] Cha-Ka and Holly argue about whether Cha-Ka should keep his beetle in a cage. The beetle bites Cha-Ka, causing him great pain. As Holly leaves to help Will and Jack collect firewood, Cha-Ka tells her that he will catch up with her soon. The beetle bite proves to be poisonous, and it unleashes Cha-Ka's evil nature, turning him into a total dick. He steals a knife, and then completely ransacks the temple, knocking over furniture and putting out the fire. Cha-Ka then runs out into the woods until he finds Grumpy. He baits him into going to the location where Jack, Will and Holly are collecting wood. The three manage to avoid being eaten by throwing some tree branches for Grumpy to eat. 's a dick.]] Cha-Ka then goes to the Lost City. He enters the warrens of the Sleestaks until he comes to the chamber containing the pit of the great Sleestak god. He distracts a Sleestak sentry by throwing a rock. After he leaves, Cha-Ka knocks a pillar. The God of the Pit roars, alerting other Sleestaks. Cha-Ka then steals the Sleestak skull of the Voice of Wisdom in the Library of Skulls. He leaves his knife embedded in the pedestal. Leaving the Lost City, he takes to the jungle. He hears Will calling out to him, but he throws his voice, sending Will looking for him in the wrong place. The Sleestaks discover the missing skull from the Library of Skulls, and the Sleestak leader finds the human knife. Enik appears and tells them that it was not a human who stole the skull, but a Pakuni. The Sleestak leader ignores him, declaring that they will avenge themselves. They then go to the pit chamber and begin throwing random food into the pit to appease the angry god. gets captured.]] Will ventures into the Sleestak lair, but is soon captured. The Sleestaks bring him to the Cave of the Pit. The Sleestak leader opens up a suspended bag of sand and lets it slowly drain. He tells him that unless he reveals the location of the skull of the Voice of the Wisdom by the time the last grain of sand falls, he will be cast into the pit. Back at the temple, Jack finds Cha-Ka skulking about. Cha-Ka tries to run, but Jack snags the struggling Pakuni. Picking him up with one arm, he drags him back to the temple where Holly and he try to make sense of Cha-Ka's bad attitude. Enik appears and tells them that the Sleestak have captured Will. Holly mentions the beetle, which Enik expresses some familiarity with. Referring to it as a "Toola", he reveals that the beetle's poison releases a person's innermost evil. The only way to reverse the effect is to treat it with an act of kindness. They drag Cha-Ka to the swamp hoping to find the beetle. As it turns out, it has returned to its nesting place. They try to force Cha-Ka to feed it, but he runs off again. Jack catches up to him right in front of Lulu's swamp. He brings him back and convinces him that he must show an act of kindness. Cha-Ka obeys and feeds the beetle a flower. The spell is lifted and Cha-Ka is back to normal. He takes the stolen skull and returns to the Lost City. He arrives just as the Sleestaks are readying to throw Will into the pit. Cha-Ka threatens to throw the skull into the pit unless they release Will. The Sleestaks have no choice but to obey, and Will is set free. The skull is returned and Will and Cha-Ka run out of the caverns. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Land of the Lost was created by Sid Krofft and Marty Krofft. * This episode is included on disc 2 of the Land of the Lost: Season 3 DVD collection and Land of the Lost: The Complete Third Season collection and disc 7 of the Land of the Lost: The Complete Series DVD collection. * Big Alice makes a cameo appearance in the Lost City. This is stock footage used in many episodes, including the opening theme song montage. * Spike makes a cameo appearance in the Lost City. This is stock footage used in many episodes, including the opening theme song montage. Bloopers * When Cha-Ka first runs away from Lulu in the beginning of the episode, his shadow can be seen across the backdrop of the swamp. * In one of the scenes where Jack Marshall is trying to hold Cha-Ka down in the temple, the spirit gum that attaches Philip Paley's neck hair to his jaw line is clearly visible. * When the Sleestaks first begin to pursue Will Marshall, the Sleestak leader is the last in the running order. As the characters turn the corner however, the leader is now in the front of the line. Quotes * Cha-Ka: Cha-Ka want bug. Holly go. Cha-Ka come later. .... * Enik: This beetle is called Toola. It is the same scarab worshipped by the ancient Egyptians. When offended, it stings. It releases the evil side of one's nature and one is put on a course of self-destruction. To become his former self, Cha-Ka must atone for what he did. .... * Jack Marshall: Cha-Ka, there's work to be done every day. And it's not always much fun. Look. Look, Cha-Ka, this is the way it is. See, you playing with a beetle is a lot of fun for you. By yourself, alone. That's called self-interest. Then there's a bigger thing called group interest. That means, if we're going to survive, we've all got to work together. .... * Holly Marshall: See, there you go. Now he bit you. It was your fault, too. .... * Will Marshall: I could feel his breath. He's gonna make a meal out of us yet, one day. ... * Jack Marshall: All right, that's it. Jack put Cha-Ka to bed! (picks Cha-Ka up and carries him under one arm). * Cha-Ka: No! No! No! * Jack Marshall: Yes. Yes. Yes. * Cha-Ka: No! * Jack Marshall: Yes. .... * Sleestak leader: O' sacred God of the Pit, the human remains defiant. To appease you, we offer him in sacrifice. .... * Holly Marshall: Oh, thanks heavens for lightning! * Jack Marshall: Yes, well that is where it comes from. See also External Links ---- Category:1976/Episodes Category:November, 1976/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries